Red warthog serpent
The red warthog serpent is the twelfth Sky Serpent encountered in Sky Serpents, as well as the seventh boss in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance It's a reddish-purple serpent with dark grey tusks and four grey horns and white and red eyes. It has fourteen weak spots and several holes through its body, used for delivering its fire balls. Game information Sky Serpents The red warthog serpent is the twelfth of the fifteen sky serpents encountered in the game. It is rather large, and opens and closes its segments quite often. When a segment is destroyed, several holes on one side of its body will ire out fireballs that will home in on the player. The red warthog serpent moves in a way in which some of its segments goes beside its other segments. This allows the player to execute a technique that can only be done on this level: Backstabbing. This is when the player is clutching a side of the serpent, and when the sides are moving side by side, attacking will harm the weak points the player is passing even though they are not actually on that segment. Tips After destroying a weak point, the player should clutch the side of its head, if possible. It is here that the fire balls (the serpent's attack) have a very small chance of reaching the player. The player should also clutch the side of the warthog serpent's head and attack, as when the serpent passes its other segments side-by-side, the player will damage the weak spots without actually being on the weak spot. Attacks When a weak spot is destroyed, fire balls will be emitted from one side of the serpent. The fire balls will slowly follow the Slayer, but only if he is not on the other side of the serpent. During this level, every other weak point is exposed during each phase. If the weak point is directly to the left of a hole in the serpent (based on the picture above), the player can safely kill that weak point without suffering damage from the fireballs (they will be shot on the other side of the serpent, away from the slayer). The fireballs can also be destroyed with a side slice or a spin slice. Abilities This particular sky serpent has no special abilities. Weak Points The red warthog serpent has fourteen weak spots, all which take two to three blows to kill. Nitrome Must Die The red warthog serpent appears as the seventh boss of Nitrome Must Die. Area It is fought in a room with a few platforms, as well as pipes on the ceiling, floor, and walls. It will move through platforms, so there is never a place the player can stand and all the time not be damaged. Appearance The red warthog serpent appears much smaller in NMD than its Sky Serpent sprite, and even though it has been greatly decreased in size, still its entire body cannot fit on the screen. Its weak spots also are colored red, not purple. Battle Phase 1 At first, it attacks by going vertically through the top and bottom pipes. It is easy to plot where it will come next, as there are only two pipes. Like in Sky Serpents, its weak spots are its fleshy pink coloured exposed skin on its long body. Shooting these will damage it. During this phase, will move vertically through the level, coming out of one of three bottom or top pipes. After sustaining a certain amount of damage, it will begin to only come out of the three pipes on either side of the wall. Phase 2 After sustaining more damage, it will now begin to move around the room, going in an coming out of the pipes placed on the floor or ceiling, or the ones on the wall. It will also shoot yellow spheres in a group of 5, that will follow the player, and explode when they hit the floor. Phase 3 During this phase, it will bend its body, so that while moving one way it can change direction to go to a below or above pipe (if moving horizontally), or a wall planted pipe (if moving vertically). This is the serpent's most dangerous phase, as it's movements are unpredictable, as well as yellow spheres being constantly fired at the player. Trivia *It is sometimes possible to jump through the head of the red warthog serpent in Sky Serpents. *In Sky Serpents, if the player kills another weak spot while the fire balls are being emitted, if they kill it at the right time, another round of fire balls will not be emitted. *It is sometimes possible in Sky Serpents to kill this serpent without killing all of the weak spots. * The red warthog serpent is the first sky serpent to have similarities with other serpents, being red like the red dragon serpent, and having a face similar to the warthog serpent. * The way the serpent travels through the pipes in Nitrome Must Die is similar to the drill in one of the early levels of Rubble Trouble Tokyo. * The red warthog serpent is shown on the icon for Sky Serpents. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Recurring enemies